1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages such as chip scale packages. More specific implementations involve chip scale packages for image sensors.
2. Background
Conventionally, a chip scale package (CSP) is designed to be the same size as, or nearly the same size as, the semiconductor die (chip) itself. Conventional CSP packages include various types of semiconductor die, including image sensors. Conventional packages for image sensors include a lid over the portion of the die that includes the sensor array that allows the sensor array to be exposed to light.